1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a key striker tool useful in the process of tuning pianos and the like. More specifically, the invention relates to an ergonomic key striker that increases tuning efficiency and ergonomically reduces user strain.
2. Description of Related Art
A piano tuner typically initiates the tuning process by striking the instrument's keys with his/her fingers to produce audible tones. The tuner evaluates these tones and performs adjustments to modify the tones to desired pitches.
Tones produced by pianos are the result of strings vibrating within the instrument. These vibrations are caused by key strikes that transmit a force through a mechanical linkage. The pitch of each tone is dependent on the tension in the string that produces the tone. Accordingly, the instrument adjustments the tuner performs entails physically altering the tension within each string until the desired pitch is reached. After each adjustment, the tuner again strikes the corresponding key to ensure that the correct pitch has been attained and remains stable.
Most pianos contain two hundred plus strings, one to three per piano key. During the process of tuning a piano, the key striking action may be repeated one thousand or more times. Key strikes are referred to as “test blows”. There are two types of test blows, the first being a soft key strike used to evaluate the string's pitch. The second type is a hard, pounding strike used to stabilize string tension. In order for a test blow to properly stabilize the string tension and pitch, it must be delivered with sufficient force to temporarily unseat the string at a number of contact points along its length. Repeated test blows, especially hard test blows, may cause pain in the fingers, hands, and wrists of the individual performing the tuning. Repeated test blows also add to the time required to tune the instrument. In either case, the end result is reduced tuning efficiency, thereby reducing the tuner's ability to perform his or her trade with maximum profit.
The key strikes may be performed with the aid of a key striker tool. Prior key strikers have incorporated a wooden dowel or turned wooden handle adapted for gripping, a non-adjustable leather strap that is attached to both ends and a large, for example 19 mm diameter, felt circle glued to one end as the strike point.
While the prior key strikers are operable, there are several disadvantages. The width of a typical natural (white) piano key is slightly less than 22 mm. This leaves a 19 mm strike point with only 3 mm of clearance, total, to avoid striking adjacent keys. In the event that two keys are inadvertently depressed during a pitch evaluation strike, the strike must be repeated. Repeated key strikes significantly increase the amount of time required to tune an instrument and can add to the likelihood of hand and wrist pain or injury from the stress induced by this type of repetitive motion.
Another disadvantage of the prior key striker is the close proximity of the handle to the strike point. In this configuration, both the user's hand and the handle obstruct the user's line of sight to the strike point. This increases the possibility that the user will depress additional keys with each test blow. The close handle to strike point proximity also increases the chance that the user's hand will inadvertently strike adjacent sharp (i.e. black) keys, also necessitating a re-strike.
Still another disadvantage of the prior tools is the common use of felt for the strike point. Since there is a low coefficient of friction between piano keys and the felt, there is a tendency for felt tipped strike surfaces to slip off of the targeted black keys and consequently strike adjacent white keys, also requiring a re-strike.
The use of a hard, smooth wooden handle further imparts a twofold disadvantage. First, the smooth handle forces the requirement of a strap for the user to gain “leverage” on the tool. And second, the hard gripping surface transmits the force of the test blows directly to the user's hand with minimal shock absorption, increasing the chance of finger, hand or wrist strain.
Yet another drawback of this device is the design of its strap. The strap is not adjustable and cannot suit different hand sizes. And since the strap is permanently attached, it also limits the way a user may choose to hold and use the device.
Another form of prior key striker uses a T-shaped design. The device is comprised of a palm-sized block of wood with a hole drilled in the center of one face of the block. Into the drilled hole, the tail end of a felt tipped piano hammer is glued, such that the hammerhead extends out from the block of wood. The face of the piano hammer functions as the device's strike point. A fixed leather strap is permanently attached to the block of wood, on two laterally opposing sides, such that it wraps over the side opposite the hammer projection. To employ the device, the user places a hand under the leather strap with the palm face down to grasp the block of wood. The user then swings the device downward until the hammer face makes contact with a targeted piano key.
A major drawback of the T-shaped design is the location of its strike point, the piano hammer face, as it is centered under the block of wood, as well as the user's hand. Both the block of wood and the user's hand obstruct the user's line of sight to the strike point. This promotes the possibility that the user will unintentionally depress multiple keys with each test blow, again leading to re-strikes.
Another significant drawback of the T-shaped design is the distance from the user's palm to the device's strike point. Because this distance is in excess of two inches, the user is prevented from playing wide intervals (two simultaneous notes, such as a musical 6th, 10th or 17th chord) with the hand that operates the key striker. In order to tune an instrument aurally, it is imperative that the hand used to operate the key striker be available to play wide intervals, which is impossible while wearing the device. Therefore, an aural tuner using this device requires numerous additional hand movements leading to significantly longer instrument tuning times.
The prior T-shaped key strikers also suffer from the felt tipped low coefficient of friction strike point and non-adjustable strap deficiencies identified herein above.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide an apparatus that overcomes deficiencies in the prior art.